Unexpected Uprisings
by 0TheSilentWind0
Summary: What if they didn't really hate each other? What if it was just an act? What happens when one gets caught spying? Will it cause a chain reaction?
1. Chapter 1

Yay. First story! [: So…have fun?

* * *

Unexpected Feelings

Sighing, Inuyasha waited for the rays of sun to rise up over the beautiful outer castle of the western lands. He would do this once in a while when the lord of the west, his only family, was out doing his leisurely duties as lord. Inuyasha bit at the inside of his lip. His guard down, knowing full well that he could be caught any second by a guard. Sesshomaru wasn't home and wouldn't be back for a week or so. He didn't care if someone found him. No one had a chance against him except for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha day dreamed of entering the castle many a time, but his _lord_ despised the sight of him. Inuyasha never hated anyone. He didn't even hate Sesshomaru, who left him to die after their father and Inuyasha's mother left their world. The little hanyou only wanted a brother, but somehow he would always come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru didn't want a brother, especially a _filthy _hanyou, as his brother loved to call him.

Deep in thought, the young Inuyasha didn't sense the aura of a strong youkai coming his way. "Filthy hanyou, why do you shed the pathetic tears?" said a venomous voice. Surprised, the young Inu jumped into another tree farther away, trying to get away from the killing machine.

"Hey, I ain't crying, ya bastard. Why the hell would you care anyway? As a matter of fact, why are you even here?" growled a flustered Inuyasha. He couldn't believe he was crying! He never cried.

He wiped his tears and ignored Sesshomaru as he made his was into the forest, toward a nice, cool spring a few miles away from the castle and his brother. He knelt down next to the spring and splashed some water onto his face, trying to get rid of the smell of tears from himself.

He sighed and stripped himself of his clothes, then climbed into the cold water. The crying had given him a bit of a headache and he wondered why. He leaned against a boulder and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. His ears twitched at every little sound, but his nose didn't pick up the scent of his brother.

Sesshomaru watched his brother as he slept. He approached him slowly, giving his brother the chance to catch him creeping up on him. He stopped suddenly. His brother didn't seem to notice him. That was strange. He stood next to Inuyasha knelt down next to his head. He was radiating off more heat than usual. That was also strange. "Little hanyou, what ails you?"

As he listened to his brother's slow breathing, Inuyasha suddenly whined like a kicked puppy. It surprised him. Inuyasha was a harsh, hard headed inuhanyou. He would never make such noises. Something must be wrong. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of salt. He looked down at the inuhanyou and saw…tears running down his face. He placed a hand on his cheek. He was burning. Inuyokai don't get sick and inuhanyou, he supposed, don't get sick often at all. He felt…worried. About…his brother? Preposterous.

He tore off a piece of his hakama and dunked it in the spring and wiped Inuyasha's face and neck with it. Inuyasha started to shiver and his lips were tinged blue. He gently took the half demon out of the water and placed him on the edge of the spring. How long had he been in the water? An hour? Two? Four? Sesshomaru took of his haori, forgetting about Inuyasha's own clothes and draped it over the shivering body. He moved away and built a fire.

After his fire was built, he sat next to the hanyou and leaned back against a tree they were positioned under and closed his eyes. He heard every little sound and smelled each little scent. Being this close without fighting his brother, he never really noticed his scent. It was the smell of trees and bark. Flowers and dirt. It was a sort of sweet smell. _Delicious_.

He ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair absentmindedly. _Why has he not awakened? Maybe I should… _He lightly shook Inuyasha, waiting for some sort of sign that he was indeed okay. After five minutes of trying to shake him awake, Sesshomaru started calling his name. _Wake up…_

"Sesshomaru…please…don't be mad. I only…only…want…brother. No…don't hurt…" Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshomaru grew worrisome. Why was Inuyasha dreaming about him? Could he sense him?

"Inuyasha. You must awaken. Listen to me. Follow my voice. Awaken!" Sesshomaru became somewhat frantic. He wrapped his mokomoko around Inuyasha and pulled him close. As close as possible. "Inuyasha…please open your eyes." Sesshomaru suddenly licked Inuyasha. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, the pup stirred. He sniffed the air and scrunched his face. He smelled…Sesshomaru. He stiffened. He was close. Too close. Something wet was on his cheek. He opened his eye and blinked.

"Se..Sesshomaru?" he managed to get out of his mouth. He looked up at Sesshomaru's face, hoping he wouldn't yell or hurt him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said simply.

"What happened, brother?" Sesshomaru cringed slightly at the name. Inuyasha had called him that many times, but this time it contained no hatred. He…didn't deserve such a title.

"You have a fever. I attempted to make you awaken, but you would not. I had to…lick you awake."

"Lick me awake…Why?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"You are of inuyoukai blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru was surprised at how little the hanyou knew of his heritage. Then again, he was the one who was supposed to have taught him about it.

"It is out blood. It connects our souls," he said simply. Inuyasha blinked and realized that he was in his brother's arms. He quickly got out of the somewhat protective embrace with a blush on his face. "Little brother, you must not ge-" was all that Sesshomaru could get out before Inuyasha teetered and started to fall. An instant before he could touch the ground, Sesshomaru caught him by the waist. "Inuyasha, you must not move. There is something wrong." Inuyasha stopped moving. Wrong? He paused in thought. What was today? Think, think…_The new moon_. His eyes went wide and thought of a way to escape.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong. Why do you care anyway? Why did you follow me? Let me go!" Inuyasha struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grip. He didn't know why Sesshomaru was helping and he wasn't taking any chances. Inuyasha used all his remaining power to finally get away from him and wasted no time in leaving. He grabbed his belongings --forgetting he had his brother's haori -- and dashed away into the forest, leaving his only family in that little clearing, hoping never to see him again..well..not never. Sure enough the hanyou was more than a little confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! [:

* * *

Unexpected Rescuing

Inuyasha rubbed his face hard with a washcloth, trying to get the smell of lavender from his body. When he returned, Shippou thought it would be funny to spray him with Kagome's perfume stuff. As soon as it was out in the air, he couldn't stop sneezing.

He sighed at his reflection in the stream he was kneeling next to. It seemed that he had nicked his cheek and hadn't noticed. It was a rather shallow cut, so he didn't care. He blinked at the fish in the stream. _Should I catch some for the rest of the group?_ He didn't know if Kagome had any food left for them so he caught seven big fish. He looked like a "dog" on the prowl, so to speak. It would have been quite amusing for an outsider to see the little hanyou catch his fish with his tongue poking out of his mouth while concentrating very hard. He thought it was enough so he started to go back to the camp. Before arriving, he smelled a distinct wolf scent. _Kouga_. He immediately went on high alert. As he reached the campsite, something hit him in the chest and knocked him down. Kouga was sitting on top of him. Suddenly, Kouga's arms shot out in front of him and he started playing with Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's breath got caught in his throat. "Hey you mangy wolf! Get off me!" Kouga giggle. He _giggled_. Inuyasha immediately got suspicious and sniffed the air. Oh no. It was sweet. His eyes went straight to Kagome. His eyes narrowed. "How much sugar did you give him?!"

"Well, I gave him a sucker. Just one, but he wanted more and I refused to give it to him! Then, he pounced on my backpack and found the bag of candy I had. He ate it all…and then he ate the sugar I had for tea…" Inuyasha growled and Kouga simply licked his face.

"Stop! Kouga get off of me! Heel boy! Gah! Stop!"

"No! You're cute. Let me kiss you!" Kouga screeched happily. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Oh, hell no! Get away!" Kouga leaned into Inuyasha, trying to kiss him.

"That's so cute! You guys remind me of two pups playing together. Then again, Kouga's trying to kiss you. Oh well!" Kagome laughed.

"Hey, I'm not a pup!"

"You sure act like one!" she giggled. Inuyasha growled louder and mustered up all of his strength to push the hyperactive wolf off of him. Kouga yipped happily and clung onto Inuyasha.

He glanced at Kouga and back at Kagome. "I kind of like him better this way, actually."

"We do too," said Miroku and Sango.

"Right. Well, I brought fish." Inuyasha retrieved the fish from a bush it landed in while he was being tackled.

"Good. We ran out of food," Kagome said, snatching the fish from Inuyasha's hand. She started on the fish. "How come there's only seven fish? That's not enough for all six of us. Go get some more, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Well, I don't have to eat. Kouga can have my portion," he offered politely, out of character.

"No. You need to eat and keep up your strength so you can protect me."

"Protect you? Is that all I'm good for?" Inuyasha's voice rising.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Inuyasha!"

"You're not my mother, Kagome. Stop being an ungrateful wench!"

"Why you…SIT BOY!" Inuyasha saw it coming, so he braced himself for the impact. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" He wasn't expecting those and heard a crack. He heard Kagome stomp off somewhere and leave camp.

"My love! Are you okay?" Kouga gasped, still hyper on sugar.

Miroku neared the hanyou crater. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't respond because he didn't want to show his pain. He slowly got up and tried to keep a straight face. He kept his hair in his face to mask his emotions from the world and his friends. "I'm fine." he grunted.

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding," Shippou gasped, eyes wide. Inuyasha looked down and sure enough, his haori was absorbing his blood. He sat down and took off his haori and kosode. _His ribs_. He concentrated and could feel that they were somewhat fractured and one was indeed broken. It was protruding out of his chest a sickly white color, oozing blood and pieces of skin.

He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly heard a rustling sound. His heart picked up speed. He was injured, badly, by the little miko wench and now his pack was in danger. He slowly stood up, trying not to pull on his wound and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, but not before slipping on his haori to cover his ribs. The others stood at the ready, in front of Inuyasha. The intruder stepped out of safety of the forest. _Sesshomaru_.

Inuyasha gasped and clutched his chest, making his pain worse. He doubled over, dropping his sword. All the while, Sesshomaru stepped closer. His friends tensed. The Daiyoukai let out his energy whip and pulled the ningen and ookami out of his path behind him, making them land none to gently.

He stepped in front of Inuyasha and knelt down. The hanyou not daring to look up. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and Inuyasha flinched. Sesshomaru frowned slightly and pulled Inuyasha's chin up, moving his hair out of his face. His eyes were guarded, but he couldn't keep the pain from his eyes. Sesshomaru seeing this looked over Inuyasha's body. He stopped at his chest and sniffed, smelling the dark spot on the haori. His eyes narrowed.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha on his back and ripped open his haori. Inuyasha grunted in pain. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha's exposed chest, eyes a bit wider than usual, but not so much that anyone could see emotion. He lightly traced his brother's ribs with his deadly, clawed fingers. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden pressure of his wounds, but did nothing more because, surprisingly, Sesshomaru's prodding didn't hurt. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the small glow coming out of Sesshomaru's fingers because he was staring at Kouga's sudden sobbing. Miroku, Sango, and the now transformed Kilala were holding him back. "Why won't my love get up? Is he dead? He's dead isn't he?! Oh, love, please. Get up! Don't die! Don't leave me!" Shippou just snickered.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru ducked and lay flat onto his stomach, next to Inuyasha as an arrow glowing pink whizzed by his head. "Get away from him, you big creep!" Kagome's voice yelled. She got another arrow ready as Sesshomaru simply stared at her. She shot a warning arrow. "I said get away. I don't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru gave a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

"You hurt me? Be serious, miko." Sesshomaru unleashed his energy whip again and sent it toward Kagome. A sudden snap was heard. Kagome looked down and everyone stared at her. She fell onto her knees and her bow fell from her hands. He broke her bow. _Sesshomaru _broke her _bow_. Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he broke my bow! Stop lying on the ground and fight him, you lazy dog!" She commanded. Inuyasha just stared at her with sad eyes. She glared. "I said fight him! Right now!"

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I told you to! You're supposed to protect me!"

Inuyasha looked away. "Aren't you supposed to protect me too, Kagome?"

"Well, of course! That's what my bow and arrows are for, but your stupid brother broke it!" Sesshomaru growled lowly as a warning, but Kagome didn't seem to care.

"Stop yelling, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke without emotion. "It isn't helping anyone or anything." Kagome took a deep breath and looked calmly at him. Inuyasha leaned up to recline on his arms and sit up, but Sesshomaru quickly pushed him back down. He was kind of grateful because it hurt to move.

Kagome's eye's narrowed. "Why won't you get your lazy butt up, Inuyasha? Don't make me sit you again!" she threatened. Inuyasha flinched. That sudden movement made him gasp in pain, which in turn made Sesshomaru look at him. Not wanting to be sat again, especially in his state, he slowly got to his knees and closed his haori before Kagome could see his wounds. He grunted as he slowly got to his feet. Sesshomaru looked at him warily. He stood up and gently took Inuyasha's arm, helping him up. Although grateful, he didn't meet the daiyoukai's eyes in fear of seeing hate or something similar. Sesshomaru positioned himself slightly behind Inuyasha so the latter could lean back and not overexert himself. "You're so slow! Hurry up!"

Finally on his feet, he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Kagome. "I'm up."

"Good. Took you long enough," she sneered. "Now attack him."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Why?" he asked again.

"Because he broke my bow! I already told you!"

"So?" he said simply.

"I can't protect you if I don't have it."

"Wench, the only thing he needs protection from is you," Sesshomaru mumbled lowly, hoping she would hear but knew she couldn't.

"You can always get a new bow, Kagome. It's not irreplaceable," Inuyasha spoke calmly.

"That isn't the point. I won't be able to protect you when Sesshomaru attacks you. And it should be soon," she sneered. Inuyasha tensed.

"Do not worry. I will not hurt you. If I wanted to, I would have already," he mumbled softly. Inuyasha relaxed and shook his head.

"He won't," Inuyasha said, trusting his brother's word. Sesshomaru had a very small smile on his face. A warm feeling went throughout his body.

"And how do you know that?" Kagome snorted.

"Because I trust him," he said simply. Sesshomaru tensed as the words left Inuyasha's mouth. He placed a hand on the small of Inuyasha's back to show him that Inuyasha indeed could trust him. Inuyasha smiled lightly. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Shippou stared with eyes wide. Kagome laughed.

"Trust him? Please! He hates you and you hate him! What's there to trust? He's always attacking you, trying to kill you for your sword and because you're an abomination to the world and your father's name!" Sesshomaru glared and Inuyasha tensed, he didn't miss that she didn't deny the abomination statement.

"Please stop, Kagome. He won't hurt me. I know it. Don't you trust me?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Of course I do. I just don't trust him, Inuyasha. You shouldn't either. You aren't supposed to."

"Do not tell him what he should and should not do, little miko," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome squeaked in fear, finally.

"Inuyasha, he's going to attack me if you don't attack him first!"

"No he won't, Kagome. Even if he did, it would be your own fault."

"Why you…you…SIT BOY! SIT. SIT. SIT." Inuyasha gasped and as soon as Sesshomaru was aware of what was about to happen, he grabbed Inuyasha and twisted them so Sesshomaru could get the brute of the fall. He grunted with each "sit" that came, but held tight onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha whimpered after the "sits" came to a stop. Kouga was the first to make it to the edge of the Inucrater, followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala. As the dirt cloud cleared, Sesshomaru sat up, cradling Inuyasha. Kouga was still crying.

"My Inuyasha! Are you okay? Answer me, my love!" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he heard the voice.

"Ko-Kouga. Will you shut up?" Inuyasha chuckled, though in a lot of pain. He looked up into his brother's face. He searched his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Do not worry about me, I am fine. I..never knew how much one of those such commands hurt. How are you, little brother?"

"I'm..fine," Inuyasha lied. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You are a terrible liar." Inuyasha glared.

Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet, still carrying Inuyasha in his arms. He climbed out of the crater and lied Inuyasha on the ground. Kouga ran to Inuyasha and knelt down behind him. He picked up his head and placed it on his lap.

"Are you okay, my lovely Inu?" Kouga asked.

"I am fine, Kouga! Leave me alone," Inuyasha growled.

"But, I'm worried about you!" Kouga whined. He leaned down and pecked Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"When will this sugar high end?" Inuyasha sighed. _Well…I don't really mind it, I guess_. _He's kind of…cute_. Cute? Inuyasha doesn't think like that! Snapping out of his daze, Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru saw this and his eyes narrowed. Maybe he should leave? Sesshomaru turned and headed toward the forest. Inuyasha saw him retreating. "Wait Sesshomaru. Don't..don't go," he said, forgetting about the new moon. Sesshomaru nodded and sat under a tree at the edge of camp. Kagome glared at the brothers and Kouga from the other side of the camp and the rest of the group either sat near Inuyasha and Kouga or looked for fire wood. It wouldn't be long until the sun went down and it was sure to be a chilly night.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! [:

* * *

New Moon

Little by little, the sun slowly set behind the hills and trees. Sango and Miroku were laying on Kilala in her fierce form, with Sango cuddling Shippou. They all stayed away from Kagome. They were mad at her because Inuyasha didn't deserve to be sat those times she said that dreadful word.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. After their little episode with Kagome, Sesshomaru surprisingly tended to his wounds and the wolf let him. Kouga moved him under a tree a few feet away from where Sesshomaru had sat and Sesshomaru sat back in his spot. After a few minutes, Kouga fell asleep, his sugar rush finally coming to an end. Inuyasha's head was still in his lap with Kouga's fingers in his hair. It was…peaceful.

Finally, the last of the sun's rays was seen and the moon was out. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his heart rate picked up speed. He could feel himself transforming. He forgot. Everyone forgot. How could they all forget? If Kouga and Sesshomaru found out, he would be in big trouble.

Inuyasha, not being able to get up, buried his features in Kouga's lap and draped his haori over his head, untangling the wolf's hand. He was in full panic mode. Maybe if he crawled into the forest, away from everyone, he could escape and find a place to hide?

Slowly, he got to his knees and made his way into the forest, hoping no one would see him. Little did he know that Sesshomaru wasn't asleep.

As soon as Inuyasha was a few yards into the forest, he got up and followed. Why was Inuyasha leaving? Was there danger? He sniffed the air and caught scent of only Inuyasha, but something was different. His scent was much more sweeter than it normally was.

He thought of going back to the camp, but went against it. He picked up his pace to catch up with Inuyasha.

Said hanyou, now human, didn't sense him coming and it was too late to cover his human features before Sesshomaru saw him.

Sesshomaru stopped and soon after did Inuyasha. He leaned on a tree, with fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at him, with surprise in his. He knelt in front of Inuyasha and gently picked up his chin. His eyes analyzing every feature of the human. He looked just like his mother.

Inuyasha turned his head, making Sesshomaru's hand fall from his face. He didn't want to meet his brother's eyes.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke hesitantly. Inuyasha didn't move. "Inuyasha," he said, more firmly. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the ground, in front of him. Sesshomaru sighed. Unexpected to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru got up and gently took Inuyasha in his arms. He cradled him, carrying his brother bridle style. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Se-Sesshomaru, put me down," he stuttered. Sesshomaru ignored him and started to walk. Inuyasha, too tired to argue from his crawling, didn't struggle. Inuyasha tried not to close his eyes, but Sesshomaru's walking lulled him to sleep.

Sesshomaru got back to camp and sat down under his tree, with Inuyasha in his lap. He wrapped his mokomoko around him and brought him close to his body. No one seemed to have awaken while they were gone, so he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Inuyasha snuggled closer to his brother. It seems like the Sesshomaru…accepted this part of Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter! [:

* * *

Pain, And Lots Of It

As the morning sun rose, Inuyasha transformed back into his hanyou self. First his claws, then his ears, and his hair. He shifted a little during his transformation and then settled down into the embrace of something warm. _Warm?_ He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, into the eyes of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha flinched, thinking Sesshomaru would hurt him or something close to that because of the close contact they were sharing. Sesshomaru just stared and then shifted his gaze to the still sleeping ookami. "It seems that your wolf pup had a little too much fun yesterday," spoke Sesshomaru, lowly.

"Kagome gave him a mountain of sugar," Inuyasha said softly, hoping not to disturb anyone still sleeping, which was everyone but Kilala.

"I see." Sesshomaru shifted so he could lay Inuyasha on the ground. He put his mokomoko under his head and opened Inuyasha's haori to look over his wounds and make sure that they were healing right. He growled at the sight. During the night, Inuyasha's broken rib shifted. "Inuyasha."

"Hm?" he responded, eyes closed.

"Your rib has shifted and will not heal properly, should it stay that way."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I must re-break your rib, Inuyasha," he said, emotionlessly.

"What?!" he shouted, forgetting about the others.

"What's going on?" yawned Kouga. Inuyasha growled, not saying anything.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I must break his rib, wolf pup." Kouga's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because if I do not, it will not heal properly."

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"It shifted during his sleep." Kouga nodded.

"Get on with it, then," he said, simply.

"What?! You're supposed to go against this!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha, you have to let him. It's the only way to get your ribs to heal the right way," Kouga reasoned.

"Fine, fine! Whatever. Just get it over with," he ground out.

"Wolf, hold him down," Sesshomaru commanded, glancing up for a moment. Kouga nodded. He grabbed hold of Inuyasha's shoulders and put all his weight and power on the hanyou's upper body.

"Ready?" he asked Inuyasha. He grunted in response. Sesshomaru places his hands over the boy's broken rib.

"One. Two. Three!" he counted. He quickly pushed as hard as he could on the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha screamed out. The pressure was worse than he thought it would be. He struggled against Kouga's hold. He screamed louder. The pain was too much. "It's almost over, little brother," he said, trying to soothe the young half demon.

"Stop! It fucking hurts so much! Shit, oh shit!" Inuyasha screamed out. It even hurt more than when Sesshomaru made a hole in his stomach.

The rest of the gang slowly started to wake up. They ran to Inuyasha when he started screaming again. "What're you guys doing to him?! Let him go!" Kagome shouted just before she reached the small group.

"Stay back, miko. You haven't an idea of what we are trying to accomplish here," Sesshomaru barked. Sango and Miroku held her back, though she still struggled on.

"Let me go, you guys! They're hurting him! Let go!" she screamed. She shoved an elbow into Miroku's gut and jerked her arm out of Sango's grasp. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and unexpectedly pushed Kouga away from him. He fell onto his elbows and Inuyasha's upper half shot up. He screamed again, louder than before. "Inuyasha! Oh my God, what have they done to you?"

"Stupid girl. You did this to him. Now get away before I shove my poison claws into your stomach," Sesshomaru threatened.

"What are you talking about? Besides you did the same to Inuyasha," she retorted. He flinched, forgetting that he had done the same thing not too long ago to his sibling under his hands.

Kouga got behind Kagome, pulling her away from Inuyasha, and threw her to Miroku and Sango, quickly going back to his job of keeping Inuyasha still.

He roughly shoved him to the ground. "Hurry up, Sesshomaru," he grunted. Sesshomaru pushed his hands on top of Inuyasha's chest again. He heard the crack he wanted and kept pushing until he had it in the right place. During this process, Inuyasha passed out due to his excruciating pain.

"Get me some wraps for him, taijiya," Sesshomaru glared. He turned to Kouga. "Explain to the foolish miko of Inuyasha's condition before I tear her throat out." Kouga nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Well, you see…When you sat Inuyasha, he landed on a boulder under ground. With each 'sit' you said, his ribs got more damaged," Kouga explained, warily. Kagome's hand went to her mouth as she gasped.

"I had no idea," she spoke, softly.

"You never do, miko," Sesshomaru glared. Sango went over to him and handed him the wraps. "Have you ever thought of the consequences whenever you uttered that subjugated word to him?" Her eyes went wide. "I thought not." He took off Inuyasha's haori and gently raised his body to be able to put on the wrappings on his chest a bit better.

Kouga sat Kagome on a fallen tree and rubbed her back, comforting her. "It's alright, Kagome. You didn't mean it," he reassured her, even though he was slightly mad at her for hurting Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou looked around, confused at all the commotion. "What just happened?" Shippou asked.

"It seems that Kagome knows the truth about Inuyasha's injuries," spoke Miroku.

"I guess she isn't taking it well?" Sango asked.

"Guess n-"

"You lecherous, monk!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku. He pulled his hand back from its spot touching the taijiya's bottom. He smiled innocently, though far from it.

"Apologies, my dear Sango. This cursed hand of mine has a mind of it's own," he said, smiling secretively.

"Why, you! I'm not falling for that line!" she said, stomping away to the other side of camp, away from the leech. Miroku happily hummed to himself.

_Today will be a good day. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

I won't be updating as much because break ended. Sorry guys.

Thanks to my Beta and cousin, 0TheArchAngelMichael0. And his older brother, my older cousin, twoshotkill. [:

* * *

" "

"Master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" asked Rin, Sesshomaru's ward.

"Insolent human, do not ask such foolish questions concerning our lord!" screeched Jaken, Sesshomaru's ugly little toad demon retainer. In all truth, Jaken had no idea where his lord had traveled off to in such a hurry. _I hope he has not left me permanently with this awful human_.

"Ah-Un, can you take us to Lord Sesshomaru, please?" asked Rin. Ah-Un nodded and took off in the air. Jaken held on to his tail because of the sudden movement. They flew through the air, on their way to Lord Sesshomaru's current location.

**

Sesshomaru sat under his tree, with Inuyasha in his lap. He ran his clawed hands through Inuyasha's hair absentmindedly, staring at the ningen going about their business. The ookami, glared at Sesshomaru from across camp. He wanted to be in his place, but he also wanted to get Kagome and head to his pack in order to finally mate her. He was too confused to do anything and too proud to ask for guidance.

Kagome neared Sesshomaru, "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Indeed there is, miko. You can start with taking that accursed necklace off of him," he glared.

"I can't," she said, shocked.

"And why is that?"

"Because he will attack me if he does."

"Foolish girl. He would have killed you already, even with that necklace of yours. Besides that, he would not want to dirty his claws with your ningen blood," he ground out.

"Inuyasha would never do that!"

"Exactly. So, why will you not remove the necklace?" he cornered her.

"Well, b-because…"she stuttered.

"Do you not trust him?"

"O-of course I trust him."

"Well, then you should have no problem removing it, should you?"

"I still won't do it."

"Kagome, take it off of him. I would have killed you a long time ago if I had that damn necklace on me," Kouga spoke up.

"You too, Kouga?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Even the wolf who is supposedly in love with you wants Inuyasha free," Sesshomaru smirked inconspicuously.

"I-I..why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"You do not have a choice now. Do it or I will feed you to my dragon," Sesshomaru threatened.

"What dragon?" she asked incredulously. Suddenly a crash was heard and out came Ah-Un carrying Rin on his back and Jaken holding on for dear life on his tail. "O-Oh, that dragon."

"What will it be, miko?"

"Kagome, I think you should take it off," Sango said. Miroku nodded, with Shippou and Kilala in tow.

"B-but…you guys. Aren't you afraid he'll attack us?"

"I thought you said that you trusted him," Sesshomaru inquired.

"I..yeah, but…"

"He hasn't attacked and won't attack us. He is our friend, Kagome. At an outsider's point of view, they would think that you were his master. That isn't right," Miroku spoke.

"So, all of you are against me?" Kagome ground out, angry. "I thought you guys were my friends?"

Suddenly, the body in Sesshomaru's arms shifted. "Guys?" Inuyasha said, still half asleep.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was so worried about you!" Kagome said, in fake care. Everyone glared at her.

"I'm fine Kagome," he spoke. It was true. It did still hurt to move, but he was improving.

"Good, good. I'm so sorry I did that to you!"

"It's okay. It was just an accident," Inuyasha said in fake reassurance. He knew. He knew she didn't trust him. He was awake the whole time that they had been talking. He also knew that Kouga and Sesshomaru knew that he was awake. He was glad that they had let him listen in, but also sad because of Kagome. It was unbelievable. He thought that she loved him and he loved her. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Sesshomaru squeezed him lightly. Inuyasha looked up at him with sadness in his eyes and Sesshomaru nodded at something. "Kouga, let us go get Inuyasha cleaned up," Sesshomaru said, getting up with Inuyasha still in his arms. Kouga nodded. "The rest of you, go about your business. Jaken, make sure Rin does not get hurt. If she does, you will be seeing nothing but darkness."

Jaken cowered behind Ah-Un. "Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will take very good care of Rin."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "Do not forget what you must do, miko." Kagome huffed and turned around, heading to her bag.

He turned around and headed into the forest, to a hot spring he new of, Kouga in tow.

"Sesshomaru, put me down," Inuyasha said. In all truth, he felt like a pup. Sesshomaru put him down, silent. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "thanks."

Arriving at the hot spring, Sesshomaru stood near a boulder. "Come, Inuyasha," he spoke.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to remove your bandages." Inuyasha nodded. He walked over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. I'll do it for you," Kouga interrupted. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hey, don't I have a say?" Inuyasha said.

"No. You do not, little brother."

"Well, why the hell not?!"

"Because I said so."

"Why cares what you say! I ain't gonna let no wimpy wolf touch me."

"If he is a 'wimpy wolf' as you say, you should not have a problem with it."

"Fine!" he growled. He stomped over to the edge of the spring that had a crevasse to sit on. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Kouga to get to him and remove his wraps so he could finally relax in the warm, inviting waters.

"I see you still have not matured much, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke lowly. Inuyasha just ignored him.

Chuckling, Kouga made his way to Inuyasha. "Come on, mutt. I won't bite."

"I liked you better on a sugar rush," Inuyasha growled, arms still crossed.

"Get Kagome to bring more of that candy stuff and I'll gladly give myself another one," he grinned. He slowly took off Inuyasha's haori and started unwrapping him.

"That's not such a bad idea," Inuyasha smirked. Kouga finished taking off the wraps.

"I can't wait!"

Inuyasha took off the rest of his clothes and sat in the spring, reclined against a boulder in the water. Kouga stood there mesmerized at Inuyasha. He never really noticed the way Inuyasha looked when his eyes were closed and he was relaxed. Then again, he didn't think he had ever seen Inuyasha relaxed. He was usually trying to woo Kagome or starting a fight with him.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. He looked up at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at him. Kouga shook his head and walked away from Inuyasha and closer to Sesshomaru. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze back to Inuyasha. "After you are finished, Kouga will get you something to eat," he chided. Kouga nodded and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"I can do things on my own, you know," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You must rest and gain your stamina back," Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. He was indeed tired and wasn't going to get his way so he wasn't going to fight anymore.

"I'm just gonna hunting now. I'll be back in a few," Kouga said suddenly. He couldn't stand the awkwardness in the air. The brothers nodded and he took off into the woods, to figure out his confusion of the hanyou without the demon lord's constant glaring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! [: Another thanks to my cousins **0TheArchAngelMichael0** and **twoshotkill**. And thanks to your readers/reviewers.

""

The ookami ran. Far enough for their scents to leave his nose, but close enough so that he could get to them easily enough. These feelings. They weren't right. He loved Kagome, not the mangy half breed! What was wrong with him? Every closed eyelid showed him the toned, yet subtle body of the hanyou. Why was he thinking about him like that? It was wrong of him to think these things and yet say that he was totally and completely in love with the miko. These strange feelings of fondness for Inuyasha was slowly unraveling like a ball of yarn. Slowly but surely, it was getting stronger. He didn't know what to think. Maybe it was just a faze and he'd get over it? He didn't know, but it worried him to think about it. Maybe he'd just let it take its course. Yeah. That's what he'd do. Whatever happens, happens. Right?

He shook his head, leaving his mind to wander where ever it wanted. He sniffed the air, trying to keep his mind on task in the front of all his problems. He wanted to impress his companions, so he picked up the scent of a boar. Hoping it was a rather large boar, he followed the new scent he had picked up. He crouched as he got closer. Silently stalking his prey. Close enough without being detected, he smirked and attacked swiftly. Catching his prey off guard, he quickly grabbed the head and snapped it to the side. He heard the satisfying crack and dropped the now dead boar onto the ground. No blood spillage. He did good. He heaved his soon-to-be meal onto his shoulder and walked back to the brothers, not letting his mind thing of fantasies of the half demon awaiting him. The closer he got the them, the more he tensed. He didn't want to go back to the glare of the Demon Lord. At this moment, he really wanted a sugar rush. For if he were hyper, he could act cuddly and happily. The way he wanted to be with well…Inuyasha.

Walking back into the clearing where he left the demon brothers, he noticed a certain twinkle in Sesshomaru's eyes. Confused, he looked at Sesshomaru's line of sight. _Inuyasha_. His eyes narrowed. Why was he looking at _his_ Inuyasha that way? Kouga growled silently, careful to not let his feelings be heard. He shook his head and walked to the Demon Lord, dropping his kill at his feet. Sesshomaru looked up, slightly startled, but careful not to show it.

"Dinner," Kouga said in a bored, monotonous voice. He turned his back on him and walked toward the border of trees, sitting down under the farthest one.

"Inuyasha. Awaken," Sesshomaru ordered, lowly. Surprisingly, he did just that. Startled, Inuyasha's eyes went wide with slight apprehensiveness. He couldn't believe he feel asleep with his brother so near by _again. _He shook his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. He was just so tired. He stood up slowly and walked out of the spring, grabbing his clothes, and put them on with a look of exhaustion. Kouga kept a close eye on Inuyasha. He really didn't look like he could even stand up. What was wrong with him?

"Inuyasha?" he spoke, quietly.

"Hm?" he sounded, eyes drooping.

"Are…are you okay?" Kouga glanced at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced back, nodded, and set his eyes back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah…I'm…just…fine," he managed to get out. His body was slowly shutting down. He could feel it, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Sit down, little brother," Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha slowly shook his head. It felt as if he were engulfed in water. His movement was sluggish. It wasn't a 'no' answer. It was an indication. He knew it wouldn't be very long at all before he collapsed. He teetered back and forth. Kouga immediately went to him and put his arms around Inuyasha, supporting him. Inuyasha leaned all of his weight onto the wolf.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, slightly worried. He lowered himself and Inuyasha onto the ground, laying the half-demon's head on his lap.

"I…don't….know…" he whispered, voice fading away. Kouga glanced again at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knelt beside Inuyasha and put a pointed ear on top of his chest, listening for some indication of illness. There was none.

Finally, Inuyasha's eyes closed shut. His breathing was slowed. Slower than it should have been.

_What was wrong with his little brother?_

Sesshomaru growled in slight frustration. He should know everything. Especially about his brother, but why couldn't he figure out what was wrong with him? He concentrated. Thinking. He knew there was another way of finding out what was wrong. He shut his eyes…_concentrate…concentration? Concentration! Concentrate on the specimen. Release some of your demon energy into the specimen. Concentrate. Not too much. _He placed his hands on Inuyasha's chest for better transfer. _Just a bit more…Energy. His demon energy is not flowing right. Not flowing in the places it needs to be. Not flowing to his brain._ He opened his eyes wide. How can that be? How did that happen? How can he _fix_ it?

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, worriedly.

"I.." Sesshomaru let out. He didn't know how to explain.

"What? You what?"

"His…demon energy. It is not flowing to his brain. He will get weaker and weaker, eventually die if we do not find out how to help him.," he said in a monotonous voice. Kouga let out a small whine. _Strange_.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So…it's been a while. And I have a good excuse! Summer school. It sucks, but that's what I get for failing a class. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I basically just pulled it out of no where, so no one to thank this time. [x

Darkness. All around him. Where was he? It was as if he was floating. That wasn't possible, though. He was away…wasn't he? _Where am I? What's happening? _

Somehow, he knew that he was floating down to the bottom. And sure enough, he was sitting. On the bottom of what looked like never-ending darkness. _What the hell? _There. Not very far it seemed, was a little white speck. _White? Am I supposed to..follow it? Follow the light? Aren't I supposed to do that? I'm not dead! No. I won't follow the light. What am I thinking? What do I do?_

(pulse)

_**Inuyasha…**_

_What was that?_

(pulse)

_**Inuyasha. **_

_Okay. This is getting freaky. Heh. I'm not afraid._

(pulse)

_**INUYASHA. **_

_Wh-what? I know that voice. Who…who is that?_

(pulse)

_**Inuyasha…please. **_

The speck was slowly getting larger. Inuyasha stared in wonder. He started walking.

(pulse)

_**Come on, Inuyasha. Wake up. Wake up!**_

_Why does that voice sound so familiar? This is fucking annoying! Where the hell am I?_

(pulse)

_**I know you can hear me, little brother. It is an order that you….for us…Lord…and…Prince…NOW!**_

_What? What did he say? Lord…Prince? Who are these people? _

(pulse)

_**Inuyasha…come on. Follow…voices….light. Please. Come.**_

_What am I supposed to do? I'm so fucking confused. Should I listen to them? I kind of..like it here. It's peaceful. Somehow…I think this will be better. Maybe…if I close my eyes. I'll stay here. _

Little did Inuyasha know that the two voices in his head, Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Kouga were trying to save him. In the outside world of Inuyasha's mind, his heart had slowed and was rapidly getting slower. The two trying to coax him back to them weren't succeeding and somehow, Inuyasha didn't mind. They were getting more worried by the second.

(pulse)

_**Inuyasha, please. We don't…lose you. Come back. Follow…light. **_

_**Yes..come. Little brother…not leave. Follow…voices. **_

_If I do what they say…will they shut up and leave me in peace? I'm just…so tired…I guess. I'll just follow the light._

Inuyasha sighed and walked faster, trying to get closer to the light. Something was wrong. He wasn't getting any closer. It was as if it didn't want him to reach it. He started running. Faster and faster. _Am I dying? _He couldn't run any more. It was just…so hard. The little speck was so far away.

He collapsed and started to float again. His eyes were drooping. He was getting more sleepy. He just wanted to sleep. He was so close…

(_**PULSE**_)

(_**PULSE**_)

(_**PULSE**_)

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He got up and ran at lightening speed to the speck. Closer and closer he became. He was not going to die this day. Closer…just a bit more. And there he was. Standing right in front of a door like light. He stepped in, suddenly engulfed in it all.

Inuyasha twitched. "INUYASHA!" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha into a suffocating hug. Inuyasha sat up with his eyes closed.

"Wolf. Release him," Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

"What, why?" he asked, incredulously. He looked at Sesshomaru with a bewildered look. His brother just woke up from what seemed like his death bed! Why couldn't he at least let him hug Inuyasha?

"Let him be, wolf. Now," Sesshomaru rushed, staring at Inuyasha's bowed head. Something was wrong. They were on the verge of losing him. He couldn't have awoken like that.

Kouga, seeing the look Sesshomaru was giving to Inuyasha, let go of Inuyasha and slowly backed away from him. He stared at Inuyasha, finally understanding Sesshomaru's logic. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head, eyes still closed. He growled.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He knew this growl. He had witnessed it before when he lost him arm.

Inuyasha turned full demon.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his mouth turned into a dangerous smirk.

Sesshomaru stepped into immediate action. He growled his authority and launched himself at the out-of-control hanyou turned demon.

_**ToBeContinued**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Look who's back? [:**

He was thrown against a tree. _I must handle this quickly, but what must I do?_

**Follow your instincts.**

That was the best thing he heard all day.

His eyes bled crimson red. His magenta marking turned jagged and matched his terrifying eyes, making him look almost exactly like his younger brother in demon form. Sesshomaru looked like a powerful yet amazing god. He looked frightening, but people wouldn't be able to resist the allure of his power.

He growled ferociously. Inuyasha growled back. That was not a good thing. The lord of the west was being challenged. And that was never _ever_ a good thing.

He growled again and waited for the attack that he knew was coming. It came, indeed.

Inuyasha charged, claws first with a deadly smirk on his face. He jumped up, swiping at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru dodged to his left and elbowed Inuyasha in the back of the neck. He fell forward on his hands and knees. Sesshomaru kicked him in the ribs and pressed his boot onto Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha grunted and growled. Sesshomaru pressed his foot harder, making Inuyasha stop his growling. Then, he smirked. He grabbed the ankle of Sesshomaru's foot that was on him and twisted it, making Sesshomaru spin in the air. He landed on his feet, but by the time he came back down, Inuyasha had already set his eyes on the forgotten ookami.

With fierce eyes, Kouga stood his ground. He was not about to die by the hands of his supposed rival. Kouga closed hi eyes. Slowly, Kouga's teeth elongated into shining, deadly blades. His claws grew sharper and his tail seemed to have grown spikes at the blink of an eye. At last, his eyes turned the crimson red that adorned the other demons features.

Kouga crouched down, with a feral growl. He _wanted _Inuyasha to attack him, but not for an adrenaline rush or just to fight, no. He was thinking as if it were as clear as crystal water. He was trying to give Sesshomaru an opening.

Kouga glanced at Sesshomaru and then back at Inuyasha. He grinned as Inuyasha assumed his position and attacked. Right as Inuyasha was about to reach him, he somersaulted out of the way, making Inuyasha turn his back on Sesshomaru. Kouga glanced at Sesshomaru again and nodded, but Inuyasha saw this time. He turned just as Sesshomaru reached him and clawed the demon lord across his face.

Seeing the half second distraction, Kouga leapt into the air and landed on top of Inuyasha. He grabbed him into a bear hug and kept his arms still, but Inuyasha kept bucking his head back, hitting Kouga in the face.

Kouga started growling into Inuyasha's ear. He still wouldn't stop moving and hitting Kouga, so the ookami's growling became louder and more fierce.

As soon as Kouga started showing his status in his growling, Sesshomaru stepped in and got right up to Inuyasha's face. He snarled, but Sesshomaru roared all of his authority.

Very quickly, Inuyasha's fight went down. He stared into the eyes of Sesshomaru while trying to scoot back, but he couldn't. Kouga was still holding him. The only other option he had was to burry his head into Kouga, and that's exactly what he did. He was cowering in front of two of his greatest enemies, but he didn't notice. All he knew was that there were two very strong full demons who were scaring him.

He mewed, frightened that they were going to do something drastic to him. He didn't notice how powerful they were before.

As soon as they heard how frightened he was, Kouga and Sesshomaru immediately stopped their growling. Kouga started petting Inuyasha, slowly coming out of his demon-ish form. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of them and started licking his markings that were adorned on his cheeks and eyelids.

Inuyasha whimpering had quieted and soon enough, his markings began to fade. His eyes opened to reveal golden eyes instead of crimson.

Sesshomaru stopped licking him, though he was still in his almost demon form. He was staring at Inuyasha while Kouga was still petting him.

**Finally.**__

I'm sorry that I disappeared. Forgive me.  
I wrote this really quick so you guys wouldn't be too mad.

Thank you to **music909 **for the email to update.  
If I don't update, send me an email. It'll give me motivation to keep writing.  
Review, please. [:


End file.
